The Hustle
by NINNIE226
Summary: When Dave, a con man, is attracted into a shop. He is soon faced with the consequences. One Shot. All OC's


The Hustle

Dave was a creature of opportunity, which he grabbed at with both hands. Hustling was the name of the game, and it worked well for him. His goods looks and charms made the hustle more Kingsley already had his mark lined up for the next arranged to meet him at the local circus that happens every year to help raise money for a cancer charity. By taking advantage of this charity event made his "little project" more met his mark as planned Mr Marcus Downdery and confidently introduced himself as he walked down the lane. Just then Marcus saw a voodoo shop and dared Dave to go inside. Dave willingly accepted the challenge, knowing that this little game was a step forward to gain his manicured hands on Marcus's the voodoo shop, the shamen behind the counter glared a Dave which made him uncomfortable.

As the shamen approached to speak, he said "As you walked into my shop, I can see the trail of misery you have left behind. The games you played will haunt you." As the shamen opened his hand, he blew a strange coloured dust towards panicked as he couldn't see for a few minutes and staggered out of the shop. When Marcus saw Dave run out of the shop, he noticed Dave was sweating and look a sickly colour. Marcus asked Dave if he was alright , quietly hoping that Dave wouldn't throw up on quickly gained composure and said that he was okay. Still feeling dizzy, Dave changed the subject and steered Marcus towards the in the audience, watching the show, Dave concentrated hard on the con he had planned for Marcus. As he prepared to get into his role, Dave was distracted by faces in the audience that were staring at him, with pale blank faces. These faces looked familiar, but he couldn't recognise when and where they were these faces made Dave nauseous and his chest tightened, making it hard for him to breathe.

Dave apologised to Marcus, excusing himself for not feeling well, and rearranged another meeting staggered out of the circus, and vomited in the car park. Wiping his mouth, his stomach was still tight and he felt dizzy. When Dave looked up,he saw the same faces, standing randomly in the car park staring back at looked twice, these people.., didn't appear to be people …, more like ghosts, hovering lightly just above the stricken, Dave jolted out of the car park. But no matter how hard or fast he ran, every time he looked back, the ghosts were returned to his flat,and quickly scrambled inside.

Dave frantically bolted all the locks on the door. 'Safe now' he thought to himself. He needed a stiff drink and a good night sleep. Maybe he was feeling under the weather, which would explain the double vision he was sat in his armchair, with his glass in hand, mulling over the day. His eyes were heavy, and his head tilted back as he dozed off to woke up from a sudden banging on his red flat door. Half asleep, he shouted "I'm coming, wait a minute!" and rushed to door, nearly spilling his alcoholic drink.

He looked through the eye hole in the door. There was no one outside. He became curious and unlocked the in the doorway , were the ghostlike people, Dave shuddered and choked back "Who are you? What do you want? The ghosts stared blankly at him and proceeded towards him, entering into the ghosts groaned and murmured "We are the people you played your nasty games on, without a thought or care of what you ave done to our lives! You!..., You broke our homes, tore our families apart and ruined us. On our last breath, we called your name and laid a curse on you."The ghosts separated like a curtain opening, revealing the shamen standing in the doorway.

"You Monster!" the shamen screamed, "today is your day of judgement". The ghosts stealthily moved towards Dave with their arms in front of them, reaching out to grab terrified, realised that his time was up, screamed back at the ghosts " Get away from from me..., I don't know you!..., I've done nothing!". He kept repeating himself as he edged backwards towards the closed window. His body crashed through the window glass and fell three stories the police arrived, they couldn't gain access into the flat, when they finally broke down the red flat door the flat was immaculate, showing no signs of disturbance. The windows showed no signs of a break in and the all the panes of glass were officers ruled out robbery, as all valuable possessions were in full view. The coroner arrived shortly what happened?..., the police officers and the coroner were baffled..., Suicide or open verdict?The mirror on the living room wall caught a glimmer of light and disappeared as soon as its came. The ghosts faded away into the reflection. Justice was served.


End file.
